Simply Blue
by Spoot Poot
Summary: RoyEd, Yaoi, One-shot. Sometimes you need a little incentive to get things moving. For Mustang its as simple as asking to be untied. rated M for a damn good reason. Bit of Bondage, and a little sex! don't like, don't read!


Spoot: All I know…

Ed: Is that I don't know.

Simply Blue

Ed watched in a bit of bliss as a man with dark hair pulled on a blue coat. The man turned and smiled, tugging on the coat a bit, to get it where he wanted it on his shoulders. "I think I like watching you get dressed more than I like watching you undress." The young blond said. The colonel's brow furrowed with bewilderment. "Why is that?" He asked, beginning the buttoning process. Ed Shrugged, and let out a light chuckle. "I really don't know. I know that must sound a bit strange." Mustang nodded, and reached over and began to groom his little partner. Making a fuss was something he was good at.

Ed swatted his lover's hands away from his hair. "I hate when you do that!" He barked. The Colonel stepped back a bit, and smiled. "I know, but you know how I am. Just let me fix-"He stopped as he reached over to try and smooth out the little cowlick Ed had on the top of his head. He again got shooed away. "Stop! I like it like that!" Ed yelped. The Colonel rolled his eyes, and put his hands on his hips. "You might, but it drives me crazy!" Ed sat back on the couch, and threw his arms over the back of it. "Well, too bad." He sneered with an arrogant smile. "Brat." The colonel snapped. Ed crooked an eyebrow, and broadened his grin. "Bastard." He said deviously.

Mustang had to sneer. That boy knew just how to seduce him just so. "Well, if I'm such a bastard, I guess I'll just take my leave." He turned to the door, and pointed, hoping Ed would take the bait. The blond sat up a bit. "You can't leave yet!" He snapped. Victory. Mustang turned back to his little lover. "Oh? And why not?" He asked, knowing exactly why. Ed scowled, and then looked down at his feet. "You forgot something-well, two things, really." Mustang put his hands on his hips, and marched over. "And what would that be?" He asked, baiting his lover again. Ed looked sheepish, but spoke anyway. "Well…you forgot to untie my feet…and…" He stopped short.

Mustang crooked his head to the side, "_And_." He urged. Ed glanced around the room, logging that the door was indeed locked, and both windows were covered by the blinds. "_And…_" Mustang snapped again, stretching the word. Ed looked back up at him, a trace of humiliation in his eyes. "And…You haven't told me where my clothes are yet." Mustang stood up right-he had been leaning over the boy-and giggled a bit. "Oh, that's right." He said deceptively, "I sure didn't. You know, maybe there's a reason for that. Maybe I want you to beg me…" His voice was almost _malevolent_! Ed almost whined. This little action, made the Colonel growl deep in his throat.

"Do you want me to untie you?" He asked, sitting on the boys exposed lap. Ed nodded, unable to really speak. "Oooh," Mustang cooed, stroking Ed's exposed member. "Is that right?" Ed let out a light moan. "And you want me to get your clothes?" Mustang asked, not really expecting an answer. He got one; Ed shook his head, now growing in the other man's hand. The little one bucked his hips a bit, making the colonel, growl with excitement, and nip at his lover's neck. "Or is…_this_, what you want?" He asked, rubbing a bit. Ed's only response was a buck into the Colonel's hand. "Oh, I see." Mustang removed his hand, making Ed sulk.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Mustang cooed, as he began to undo the buttons of his blue coat. Ed took this intermission as a chance to once again survey the room, making sure the two would not be unexpectedly interrupted. "Don't worry, I locked the door, and I made sure Hawkeye wouldn't be barging in." Mustang said, tossing his coat on the floor, and starting on his belt. "Really? How did you manage that?" Ed asked, genuinely interested. Mustang succeeded in removing his pants, and looked on at his naked lover, partially tied to the couch. His eyes hungry. "I told her I would be working on a very delicate project, and I don't wanna be disturbed." Ed laughed a bit. "So you lied." He scoffed. Mustang shook his head. "No, I told the truth." Ed rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "I'm not delicate."

Mustang reached over and untied his lover's legs, then lifted them up, and pulled him close. "Oh, I beg to differ." He thrust into the little blond, making him cry out. "Bastard! A little warning would have been nice!" Mustang grew a wicked grin, and thrust deeper, making Ed grit his teeth, and latch on to some of his dark hair, with a metal fist. "Just how I like it!" He growled into the boy's neck, as he began the process. Ed removed his hand, relocating them to his lover's back, trying to steady himself so the two would not end up on the floor.

Mustang pulled away. "Oh, I don't think so." He cooed. Ed looked confused. "Why did you stop?" He huffed. "We need to do something about these." He said, grabbing onto Ed's wrists, making the said boy gasp. "What do you mea-" He cut himself off, watching as Mustang began to tie his wrists to the knobs on the back of the sofa. "Oh." He concluded. "Yeah." Mustang replied, as he pulled Ed's legs into position. "Shall I give you a warning this time?" He asked, with a crook of his brow. Ed gave him an insulted look. "Really…" He scoffed. Mustang just laughed, and proceeded to thrust.

"Yep." Ed said matter-of-factly. Mustang looked over his shoulder, as he buttoned up his coat. " 'yep' what?" Ed just crossed his arms over his chest. "Yep…yep, I like watching you get dressed." The Colonel chuckled nonchalantly, and straightened his coat a bit, then turned to face his lover. "And I like watching you squirm." He said, adding a wicked little grin. Ed rolled his eyes, and leaned forward a bit. "I bet you do." Mustang nodded, and sat next to the boy, and began to fuss with his blond tresses. "STAHP!" Ed snapped, slapping his hands away. "I told you, that thing drives me crazy!" He yelped. Ed smiled. "I tell you what, I'll let you fix my hair…if you tell me where my clothes are."

Spoot: YAY! All done!

Ed: Well that escalated quickly!


End file.
